


A Chance

by commandershakarian



Series: Star Wars: The Old Republic [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, Secret Missions, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Republic Trooper, Despina Sloane, gets more than she bargained for when she joins Jonas Balkar on a secret SIS mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: 2. “We were just pretending to be lovers, but I’m not pretending anymore.. I need to know if you feel the same way.”

Despina had never truly understood the lengths that the SIS would go to in order to succeed during a mission. As a soldier, all she had to usually do was point her blaster at people,announce that she was part of the Republic and then they would stumble over themselves to surrender. Or if they fought, it usually didn’t take long to defeat them.

This acting that Jonas had to do… Despina _hated_ it.

She was waiting for him outside of the cantina. The SIS agent had to do one last thing before they returned for their debriefing. Then she could go back to her actual job. The one she actually liked doing. Despina smirked and adjusted the crop top she wore, thinking about all of the irritating things she could do as a reunion gift for Jorgan. She was positive that he just missed her _so_ much.

Her emergency comm beeped at her.

That was Balkar’s signal.

Entering the cantina, Despina’s heeled boots echoed on the metal flooring. The SIS agent would be able to hear her coming before his eyes saw her. Enough to ease any worries he might have about how the mission was proceeding. Her eyes caught sight of the familiar jacket and messy onyx hair at the bar. He wasn’t alone however. A group of three mean-looking aliens were watching him in a vaguely ‘they wanted to dismember him’ manner.

Despina sighed. Jonas was always getting himself into situations that he couldn’t get out of. No wonder Theron Shan had refused to work with him anymore. Without hesitation, Despina approached the bar in a few quick strides, snaking her arms around Jonas’ neck and placing a kiss behind his ear. Then she flashed a brilliant smile at the men watching.

“Who are these friends of yours, darlin’?” Despina cooed in the most ridiculous accent she could muster on such short notice.

The soldier could almost _feel_ Jonas’ responding smirk. Almost seamlessly, the agent pulled her onto his lap, that grin plastered in her direction. “Business partners.” Jonas ran a hand through her choppy hair. She ignored the flutter in her stomach at his familiar touch.

“Business can wait.” Despina smiled at the largest of the group, a Weequay with a glower that reminded her of Vik. He blinked at her, almost as if he hadn’t expected her to turn that grin on him. “Boys, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen my honey bear. Do you mind if we _catch_ up?”

She finished her sentence with a suggestive wink.

The aliens glanced between one another, confusion on each of their faces. With a grunt, the Weequay walked away, the other two trailing behind him. They didn’t once look back.

When Despina was sure that they wouldn’t return, she slid off of Jonas’ lap and straightened her clothing once more. She refused to meet his gaze, realizing how close she’d been to him during the entire exchange. She could feel his eyes on her. He was probably still smiling that dumb grin of his.

“Des-”

“I should probably be getting back.” She interrupted him, her face flushing in embarrassment when she realized what she’d done. “Jorgan is probably waiting for me.”

When she hadn’t move towards the exit, Jonas gently took her hand in his. She glanced up sharply.

“We’ve been pretending that there was something between us for so long that I… honestly don’t believe it was pretend at all. It’s real for me.” Jonas was smiling at her, but this one was genuine. Something she hadn’t seen on his face since they started this stupid mission. “I need to know if there is a chance, even the slightest, that you might feel the same for me.”

Despina couldn’t find her voice. This was the last thing she’d been expecting to come from the agent’s mouth. For a moment she stared at him in shock, then a smile spread across her face. Leaning closer, her lips found his ear. In a breathless voice, she whispered, “There’s a chance, Balkar.”


End file.
